Fly To Stay Alive
by MythologyGeekFreakMagicStar
Summary: "Nightwing collapses to the rooftop as the wind blows. He was out of tears. Jason was dead. Again. He had no idea how he was supposed to cope with that. Tears build up again. He was tired. His muscles ached. He didn't want to go home. What the hell was he suppose to do?"
1. Who Are You,Really?

**This takes place after under the red hood arc.**

"Yeah I got it," Dick's voice is hoarse. He closes his eyes and he hisses as they sting. His cheeks damp, he nods like the man on the other line can see him. "I'll tell you if I see anything...I'm fine." he raises his voice. He's lying through his teeth and he knows the bat can tell. But the man doesn't examine any further . When the comm goes silent, he takes it off and sends it flying. He had a billion at home anyway. He wanted to live out his misery to the fullest and without any interruptions.

Nightwing collapses to the rooftop as the wind blows. He was out of tears. Jason was dead. Again. He had no idea how he was supposed to cope with that. Bruce had called him an hour ago giving him the heart wrenching news and now he was telling Dick to stay alert. After all, Jason had a habit of cheating death. Even if the Bat's words were giving him hope, his mind was determined about thinking the worst. How could've this happen again?

How could Dick let his chances of telling the man how he felt slip through his fingers? It wasn't like he was holding butter. How could he be this stupid?

Tears build up again. He was tired. His muscles ached. He didn't want to go home. What the hell was he suppose to do?

Nightwing pulls his knees close, crossing his arms, he burries his head. This was all his fault. If he had only told Jason to stay with him a little longer. But no. He had to open his damn mouth. He had to tell Jason to fuck off, because why not? Redhood only wanted some company. But they started fighting instead. He could still hear Jason's shouting echoing in his ears. It was all his fault. If he had only man up and said how he felt. Everything might've been defferent. Jason had.

But now all was lost.

He selfishly wonders what Jason thought about while his last breaths were taken from him. Did the man thought about him? About the stupid argument they had? Did he fought until the end of the line? Nightwing clenches his teeth. He was a pathetic excuse for a hero. He couldn't even save the ones near him.

"So you _do_ give a fuck about me," says a voice in a mocking tone. "How touching."

Dick's eyes widen. He quickly gets up from the edge of the roof top and spins around taking his escrima sticks in hand. His vision was still a bit blurry. He sees a strike of white and he slips. Shock taking over is body he tries to reach out to something, anything. When he feels his foot dangling off the roof ,he knows that gravity id doing it's job. He's falling.

"Shit shit shit," He hears a mumble as a strong hand grasps his own. "Didn't came back from the dead to kill my love interest."

When Dick's feet are securely placed on the floor, he stares. He's not sure but he feels that his mouth is hanging open too. Jason was right there. Perfectly fine, prefectly _alive_. The other man smiles. His emerald green eyes are shining. To be sure that he's not hallucinating he walks towards Jason that had taken a few steps back after he pulled him back up. When they're inches away from eachother Dick does the most efficient way to see if he's dreaming or not.

He pokes him, _hard_.

"Ow!" Jason exclaims as a gloved hand goes to his cheek. "What the hell you circus freak!"

"You're alive." Finally a grin spreads across Dick's face. Not holding back he wraps both of his arms around the nape of Jason's neck and in return he feels two muscalar arms tangle themselves on to his waist. Jason burries his face in to Dick's hair and breathes in the scent of what was Dick Grayson.

"Seriously," Jason mutters. "I want your smell pumped in to my coffin."

"Pumped in to your coffin?" Dick asks laughing, his body vibrating against the Redhood's. "You have been dying one two many times." he feels Jason's muscles go tense. He raises an eyebrow when Jason hugs him tighter like he might flee at any moment.

"I'm going to tell you something," he says. "But promise me you won't ruin the moment by freaking out on me."

"You came back from the dead," Dick chuckles. "I doubt you have done something to make me mad that quick."

"Yeah, well about that...I didn't die."

Why did life love to prove Dick wrong. He pulls his head back and Jason does the same. Dick furrows his brows as Jason give him the puppy dog look. Like a puppy that had done someting incredibly bad.

"Excuse me?" he asks.

"I might've faked the whole thing so you could," Jason gulps as Dick eyes condemn him to a fiery death. "You could... you know realize how much you cared." his voice feints in to a whisper when Dick removes his arms. But even so Jason doesn't. His arms are still wrapped tightly around Nightwing's slim waist.

"Let go of me."

Alarm bells start ringing in Jason's head. Dick's voice is calm. That was never a good sign. When he usually got this serious it meant one of two things; he was either really really mad or he was really really hurt. Oddly enough Jason's hands start to sweat. Dick's not even looking at him anymore. And there he was, awkwardly holding Dick from the waist. Great job Redhood. You fucked up big time.

"Dick please..." he pleads but he knows it's just a waste of time when he finds himself on the ground with a bleeding nose.

His predecessor really did know how to throw a punch when he really wanted to. Before Jason can get up he's slammed back against the floor with a Nightwing weighting him down. Both of his hands are wrapped tightly around his collar. Dick is squeezing so hard that he's sure his knuckles have gone all white.

"How could you!" Dick spits out. "Is this just a game to you? Playing dead so you could see me suffer! Who whould do that!?"

He lifts Jason up and slams him back to the ground with full force. Jason had no idea why his head hasn't cracked open yet. He looks at Dick's face that was mostly covered up by his mask. He had nothing to say. Of course this wasn't a game to him. Of course he didn't want to see Dick suffer. He loved him. He stays silent. Jason knows that Dick wants him to talk. Tell him something, anything that he could go by. Redhood knows he doesn't have the right, but anger starts to build up in him too. What the fuck did Grayson think he was? It was a typical Dick move. Never thinking about anyone else. Always thinking about his own problems.

Well Jason did this because he was suffering too. For the first time he shuts up.

"Even Bruce thought you were dead! How could you force us to live through this pain again!"

That was the last straw.

"Look drama queen," he snarls. Dick let's out a harsh breath. "You ain't the only one suffering. Of course I don't like playing dead. What do you think I'm trying to do? Addition for the walking dead? Unlike you, I'm not really into showbizz Goldenboy."

"You know what," Dick knows he's going to regret saying this, but he's way past the point of thinking. "Next time you die, stay underground."

Jason's heart feels like it stops when he hears that. He knows Dick didn't mean it. He wouldn't. The corner of his eye stings. His breath is caught in his throat. He needed to breathe. He needed to get Dick off of him. _His guard is down_ , Jason notes as he watches Dick bite his lip. It looks like the man already regretted saying what he had said. But it was too late for that. He wraps both of his legs around Dick's leg and painfully pushes him to the ground. Now they were in reverse. Placing the second Robin on top of the first. If he's not imagining it Jason can feel Dick tremble. He's not sure if it's out of fear or anger. He hopes it's the latter. Holding Dick's hands under his legs, he knows that the circus boy can't get out of this one. Well, he won't get out of it easily at least. He leans over, his breath ghosting over Dick's face.

"I. Love. You." he emphasis every word between clenched teeth. This seemed like it hit Dick. It hit him like a truck. He notices his lips quivering. Easing up on his body lock, the man sighs. "Do you realize how shitty it was for me to know that you loved me but just didn't want to admit it." Wanting to see Dick's eyes, he removes Nightwing's mask. Putting it aside, he places a hand on Dick's cheek. Circling his thumb, a smile tug at his lips. "You have beautiful eyes Goldenboy."

Jason is confused when tears start to form in the corner if Dick's eye. He completely lowers his guard when those tiny tears turn in to a full on sob. He let's Dick's hands go and stares at him with belivered. He thought... he was giving him a compliment. Maybe he shouldn't have said Goldenboy in the end? His hands now free Dick tangles them around Jason's neck again, and pulls the larger man in to an embrace. At first Jason suspects it's a trick. That Dick was going to throw him off the roof. But no. He simply just continues crying and hiccuping. Jason rolls his eyes as he hugs back. He knew from experience that when Dick started to cry and hiccup at the same time ,it meant that soon the first Robin was going to go in to a crisis of some sort.

"Th-" Dick hiccups and let's out another full on sob before he continues. "Thank you."

"That's all I get?" Jason retors sarcastically. "A thank you?"

Dick sniffles. "Thank you for seeing through my bullshit."

Jason lifts his head and smirks. "Anytime birdie," he leans and gives Dick a peck on the cheek. "Any fucking time."

Redhood's pulse quickens as he feels warm lips on his own. He moans. Jason can taste the salt of the tears that had danced along Dick's lips before. He wants to wipe all of it away. Until he can taste purely of Dick again. Starting to take control of the kiss, Jason sticks his tongue out and licks the roof of Dick's mouth. Wanting to counter attack, Dick sucks on Jason's tongue. He moans when Jason chages his position and puts his one leg between Dick's. He slowly rubs his knee against Dick's semi hard cock. Jason breaks the kiss and gazes at Dick.

The man is simply gorgeous.

He was a mess but nonethless. Dick's cheeks were flushed and he could visibly see the first Robin's chest go up and down as he panted. His eyes were still watery from all the crying thought. Jason would have to fix that. Chuckling he leans in over to kiss Nightwing's captivating blue eyes.

But he can't.

The last thing he hears is Dick screaming bloody murder.

After that his vision goes black.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed that! Thank you or reading and please review thoughts are much appreciated!**


	2. A Whiter Shade Of Pale

When Jason opens his eyes his vision is blurry. He groans. His head throbbing, he lifts himself up. Jason's hand goes to were the pain is. When he brings his hand back up, he examines it between lided eyes. He's bleeding. It didn't look serious thought. A crack of lighting tears the sky in half and Jason remembers he was on a rooftop. Then he remembers blue. Dick was up here with him.

What the fuck had happened?

Rain starts to pour down. He feels something slide down his chest. Jason whines. He hopes that he didn't get shot too. But when the lighting crackles again, flashing it's bright light, Jason sees it. A piece of ripped up paper that had red wirting on it. His blood freezes when he reads the slowly dissolving paper.

 **GOT YOUR BOYFRIEND.**

There was also a drawing of a smiley face and if Jason could see right, there was also a really bad drabble of red riding hood.

"Dick..." he mumbles.

Jason felt like a kid again. He didn't know what to do, where to go. All of his past fears making his brain go numb, he tumbles towards the edge. He needs to start from somewhere. He needs to find Dick. He tries to get a hold of his grappling hook but appearently he had lost more blood then he anticipated. Without anything to pull him back up, he falls. This was it, his thoughts grim, that mad man was going to kill him again and then he would kill Dick.

Somehwere deep inside he blames Batman for all of it.

A light but firm hand tugs at his belt and Jason let's out a sigh of relief. He didn't know who his savior was but it was better then cracking open like a watermelon in the middle of Gotham. Jason finds himself being tossed in to a car, it was too small to be that batmobile. Obviously it was time to go on to the offensive and see who the hell was tossing him around like a china doll. But he couldn't do anything. He couldn't even focus his eyes. Damn, they had really did a number on him.

"Turn your head around," his saviour says and Jason doesn't need to focus his eyes anymore. He relaxes in to the seat as he gives Tim a loopsided grin.

"Timbo! Thanks for the save."

He hears the younger man sigh and his head is being roughly turned around. Jason always had the feeling that Tim was a sadistic little shit. He hisses when Robin number three presses at the wound. When Tim finally finishes his examining, Jason can faintly hear him go through his first aid kit. His muscles goes tense and he groans.

"Hey, I know you're smart and all but are you certain you can close up that wound?" He hears Tim huff. "I do have a beautiful brain you know. Don't want you tampering with it."

"Even if I _do_ make a mistake," he snorts. "Believe me it'll be an improvement."

Before Tim starts, he offers Jason a rolled up piece of cloth. He wants to complain but his mouth doesn't comply as he bites in to it. With the occasional groan from Jason, Tim swiftly finishes with the older man's stitches. He hears Tim let out a satisfied hum and Jason thinks that maybe this was actually Red Robin's first time doing such a thing. He had been used as a guinea pig.

Leaning back in to the seat he spits out the cloth. Feeling better, the fear starts to kick in again. The Joker. The joker had Dick. They had to do something. They had to be fast. Tim steps on the gas and they drive out at full spead. Jason guesses that they're going to the Batcave. They needed a lead. But so far they had nothing. His anger raising, he hits himself in the head. Tim looks at him with the corner of his eye.

"What was the point in stitcihing you up if you're gonna do that," The younger Robin could feel Jason eating himself up. Redhood's stress reaching him he uncomfortably shifts in his seat.

"What happened?"

"The Joker," he tells him between gritted teeth. "The Joker took Dick and he left a note."

"What did the no-"

"I've got your boyfriend. It also had a very creepy smiley face and red riding hood drabbled on it."

Jason was never the type to get shy about love involved things. They had a relationship with Dick, big whoop. If Tim was smart as he claimed he was, he would've get it by now anyway. He observes him for a while but Tim doesn't look bothered by it. It didn't look like he gives a shit either. He looks more worried about Dick.

"I know where they are," Tim's voice is calm and collected but he couldn't fool Jason. He was secretly freaking out as well. "The riding red hood drawing isn't just to mock with _you_. There's a abandoned factory at hood hills. It's a red factory."

"Have I ever told you how much I love your brain."

"It wouldn't hurt if you said it more often." he says with a faint smile at his lips.

"Should we call Batman?"

Suddenly Tim looks strained and Jason knows something's wrong. The Red Robin's lips form a thin line as he speaks.

"He's been missing since last nigh's patrol. I couldn't get a hold of him, that's why I was looking for you. Good thing I did."

Batman was missing? That did not happen. Well fine it did, but how? Jason's brain was going mad with conspiracy thories. Then his mind wonders over to Dick. They were in the middle of something great. Joker was evil as evil gets and the clown made Jason's blood freeze but he never thought the maniac would be cock blocking him too. He only hopes that Dick was safe. His breath gets caught in his throat when he remembers the torture that Joker had put him through. If that mad man touched Dick, this time, this time he would kill him. No one would stop him. He turns towards Tim, who's brain was also working as Jason could tell. He had that I'm thinking slash having an orgasm face going on.

And no he was not going to re live the memory of how he caugt Tim having an orgasm.

"Head to my place first," he says snapping the other out of his thoughts. "I need to get something."

* * *

Before he does anything, he knows that he's tied up and laying on the cold ground with bare feet. Dick slowly opens his eyes. The place was faintly lighted and it looked like he was in an abondened werehouse or something.

"Finally!" Dick winces at the sudden outburst of voice echoing through out the room. "Wonder boner, I thought you were never going to get up!"

His hair being painfully pulled, he comes across the joker's pale face. The man's smiling. Dick's blood freezes. Eyes widening, he tries to get free from his restrainsts but to no avail, the wires digs their way in to his skin. A wicked grin splits across the joker's face. Dick can't help it, he shivers. He was a grown man but he was terrified even so. Joker had done despicable things and Dick's face was just an inch away from him, without any weapons. Without anything.

"Time for some fun, boy." his voice is filled with evil intent.

After that Dick realizes, his blue eyes full with terror the man gulps. Joker was weilding a crow bar. This was how he tortured Jason and now, it was his turn. He rips his eyes way from the sight of the crow bar and locks them onto the joker's.

"What did you do to Jason?" he hisses, his breathing unstable. The joker gets up and starts to twirl the crow bar in his hand.

"Don't worry boy plunder, he'll be joining us shortly."

 _No_ , Dick manages to think when he's thrown over by the sheer force of the crow bar hitting the side of his face. He tastes copper filling his mouth. He spits to the floor. His head was throbbing, a buzz in his ears Joker kicks him in the same spot. Then the corwnbar hits him in the chest. Dick's positive that he broke his rib. The room erupts into earsplitting shrieks of laughter.

"You should be thanking me," The joker bends over and holds Dick's face between his hand. His disgusting breath ghosting over Dick's bleeding face, he cackles. "I'm giving you a poetic death, this is the exact same crow bar I killed Jason Todd with!"

Tears build up in his eyes. He needs to think of a way out of this. The joker gets up and kicks Dick in the stomach, taking the breath out of his lungs Dick groans. The Joker shrugs as he walks around Dick's beaten up body. "But I guess I hurt boy wonder number two, more. I shouldn't choose favorites now, should I?"

With the end of the crow bar The mad man stabs Dick in the upper leg. Dick screams in pain, shouts for help. But he knows no one will hear him. The crow bar is pulled out from his leg and Dick can feel the blood flow down his leg. He could also smell it. Nightwing hears the joker letting out a satisfied hum and he hears steps walking away from him. This was the part that Dick blew up. He closes his eyes as he awaits the inevitible.

The explosion never happens and Dick hears footsteps getting closer. He curses at his stupidity. He should've looked for a way out when the joker had left him. A figure is being tied up to a pillar that was just across him. Light reflects from a red mask. Dick's pulse quickenes but he doesn't know if it's out of fear or hapiness.

It was Jason. Jason was here.

"Now for the main event Robins!" The joker shouts and makes his way towards Dick again. While doing so, Jason growls.

"Let him go!"

"Tell me _Redhood_ ," the Joker hums. "How much are you willing to sacrifice for this sweet ass?" he says and lifts Dick up in to a sitting position, his hands firmly on Dick's head. He get's a good look at Jason. He has the mask on but Dick could imagine his expression. He wonders if Jason is scared. This was his biggest fear after all. The sudden urge to kick Joker's ass kicks in. Before he can reply instead of Jason, the younger man speaks with a tone that Dick's not use to hearing.

"I would do everything." he whispers. But it's loud enough for Joker to hear. He's being pushed back to the ground. He hears the wind erupting from the crow bar as it hits him again. His eyebrow splits open and blood oozes out, painting his whole face red.

"Stop! STOP!"

 _Jason sounds terrified_ , Dick thinks. He's in the brink of loosing consciousness.

"Would you _kill_ Batman?"

The first Robin's eyes open wide, or at least one of them did, at the question. Jason would never. His blood freezes at the answer. Jason doesn't hesitate.

"Yes."

He couldn't. He wouldn't. Dick calms his raging mind. Bruce wasn't even here. Jason wasn't being serious. Besides why would Jason even go to such lengths just for him. Dick was an asshole according to Jason. The man loved him, sure but not enough to kill. Joker's laughter breaks him away from his thoughts. He swiftly makes his way towards Jason and unties him. Dick smirks. This was it. Now Jason would punch Joker and they would make their escape. This was it, this was-

Dick stares with awe as Joker offers him a gun and Jason takes it.

This time, when the Joker pulls him from his hair, it's so he can stand.

"Today's your lucky they then kiddo!" The joker cackles in to Dick's ear. The man is disgusted. Again joker shouts out in to the void. "Bring him out Quinny,dear!"

"No..." Dick mutters. How could everything go so _so_ wrong. After a couple of minutes Harley Quinn appears with a tied up Batman. He looks drugged. Between lided eyes Bruce looks at them. He grits his teeth and looks away. Dick could imagine how Batman felt. He felt worthless. A dissapointment. Weak.

"Remove the mask," Joker says his voice low. Jason does as the clown says and throws it to the ground. "Now _kill_ him."

Dick hears the click of the safety being turned off. He can't believe his eyes. Jason is actually going to shoot him. Joker squeezes his wrists panifully tight. "You should be gratefull," the mad man whispers in his ear. "This is all for you, you wimp."

Dick's heart is beating mad. There should be a plan. Jason wouldn't just some here without a plan. Jason puts his finger on the trigger and Dick thinks that maybe Jason was so blinded by rage that he didn't came up with a plan. But moments later Dick is being proved wrong, with the crash of the glass window he watches as a gas bomb hits Harley Quinn in the head and blocks the two from view.

"What!"

The Joker isn't smiling anymore, he lifts the crowbar into the air and Dick blinks as the light reflects directly in to his eyes. He knows better then to stand there thought. He's beaten up but he throws himself to the grown one last time, or at least he hopes it would be his last. The Joker looks at him confused until he hears a very, very angry Redhood shout at him.

"This is for cock blocking us you crazy clown!"

Dick hears the gun fire that was followed up by the scream of the joker. With a load thud Dick calculates that the Joker fell just a couple of feet away from him. He wonders if Jason killed him. Dick wouldn't blame him if he had. When two concerned emerald green eyes comes in to view Dick smiles. Jason gently lifts Dick's head up. He's at peace now. Everybody's safe. Taking in a deep breath he finally let's his concioncess fades away in to the darkness.

* * *

When Dick awakes, he's in a bed. He immedietly knows that he's in the mansion. Dick blinks a couple of times. Every part of his body was achoing anf there was a bandage over his eye. He coudln't believe they actually survived that. He wants to turn to the side and continue to sleep in a more comfortable position but there's a heaviness that was weighting the sheets down. He looks down, a faint smile tugging at his lips he sees a sleeping Jason. He lifts his hand and caresses the younger man's cheek. Jason nuzles in to the soft touch and mumbles.

"You awake?" he asks as he lifts his head.

"Yeah." Dick can't help himself and chuckles at the sight of Jason's bedhair. The second Robin looks at him between lided eyes, giving him a loopsided grin he speaks.

"I tottaly saved your ass."

"With the help of Tim," Dick replies. "But other then that yes. You did save my ass. How is everyone?"

"Bruce is in the Batcave, shocker." Jason begins, rolling his eyes. "Tim's in the kitchen with Alfred and yours truly is with you."

"The joker?"

"Not dead."

Dick doesn't examine the subject any further. He's suprised when Jason swiftly get's on his feet and stradles him. He lifts an eyebrow. He opens his mouth to tell Jason that he was brutally beaten so sex was off limits for now but when he sees the look on the other's face he shuts his mouth. Jason caresses Dick's bandaged eye. Dick's pulse quickenes and he can feel his cheeks go red. He still got suprised when Jason acted so tender. Jason leans over and softly kisses the bandaged eye.

"I'm so sorry Dick," he whispers. "This is all my fault."

"Don't be stupid." He tells him. Then, despite his aching body, manages to lifts his head up and kiss Jason. The man is caught by suprise but quickly gathers himself as he puts one of his hands behind Dick's head as a support.

"I love you." Dick whispers against Jason's plump lips.

In that moment Jason started to believe that in every cloud there _really_ was a silver lining.


End file.
